


Can you please stop following me?

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Crush, Stalking, Study Tree, nerd tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Can you please stop following me?

Tutti i giorni da quando avevo iniziato il college andavo sempre a studiare sotto un albero, avevo sempre avuto l'esclusiva per quel punto di campus, un'albero perfetto che sosteneva sempre bene la schiena e offriva il giusto rapporto tra luce ed ombra per leggere e studiare in tranquillità. Ma quell'anno qualcosa era cambiato e più di una volta trovai un'altra persona un ragazzo alto e muscoloso che studiava meticolosamente nonostante sembrasse il classico atleta senza cervello, infatti ogni volta che finiva di leggere riponeva gli occhiali quasi come se si vergognasse del fatto di doverli usare.   
Non mi ero mai interessato a nessuno e non credevo che essere uno stalker sarebbe rientrato nelle mie prerogative, ma ora dovevo capire chi fosse quell'adone che ogni giorno si metteva a studiare al mio posto e come potesse essere interessato allo studio, quindi inizia a seguirlo e scoprii che era una matricola, il suo nome Steve Rogers, era uno studente d'arte eppure si interessava anche di storia e di chimica, accostamento strano. Molti lo chiamavano ancora Capitano per i suoi meriti sportivi delle scuole superiori ma stranamente non continuò le sue attività anche al college, quella era una cosa piuttosto strana.  
Ogni giorno lo guardavo sperando che non si accorgesse di me o forse speravo che mi guardasse.   
Una mattina il professore di chimica era malato e mi chiese di fare una lezione per quelli del primo anno.  
Quando andai alla classe vidi da lontano quel ragazzo e abbassai lo sguardo per evitare che mi notasse. Lui mi toccò la spalla e mi fermò "Tu sei il ragazzino inquietante che mi segue sempre sul prato? Cosa ti ho fatto per essere sempre seguito da te?" Chiese indispettito per poi prendermi per il colletto quando cercavo di fuggire "Sei sempre sotto il mio albero e sembri un tipo contrastante, nessuno così atletico studia chimica" lo guardo e inizio ad ansimare "Ti prego non farmi del male" dissi quando notai che stava alzando la mano "Potresti lasciarmi ti prego" dissi in preda ad un attacco d'asma.   
"Prima dimmi perché mi segui ragazzino e non dovresti stare ancora alle superiori?" Chiese perplesso.  
"Metti ...mi ...giù , mi... serve l'inala...tore" dissi senza fiato lui mi Mosè giù e io respirai con il mio inalatore.  
"Sono qui da quattro anni, sono un piccolo genio e oggi devo insegnare nella tua classe di chimica" gli spiegai "All'inizio ti guardavo perché mi avevi fregato l'albero e poi ho iniziato a spiarti per capire cosa fossi" confessai "Se vuoi la verità mi sono innamorato di te, con tutto alla perfezione e i tuoi occhi blu che cambiano luce sotto la lente degli occhiali" conclusi "Non ti darò più fastidio ma credo che tu debba sempre tenere gli occhiali ti rappresentano".  
Lui mi sorrise. "Li tolgo perchè mi servono solo per leggere e camminerei come un pinguino idiota se li tenessi sempre" rispose candidamente lo studente "Non avrò una nota per aver aggredito un professore, vero?" Chiese "Sembri simpatico magari possiamo dividerci l'albero o potrei avere bisogno di ripetizioni improvvise"   
Entrammo in classe quel pomeriggio gli diedi ripetizioni e per tutto l'anno ci dividemmo l'albero. Alla fine non ero diventato uno stalker ma uno strano cupido.


End file.
